Valentine's Day Pick
by seeker48
Summary: You get to pick what couple I write about this Valentin's Day. Lightspeed to Wild force, check out the first chapter for more details.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Valentine's Day Pick**

* * *

**Summary: The Lightspeed, Time Force, and Wild Force rangers get together to celebrate Valentine's Day. Some new romances form and some old friends reunite.**

* * *

**A/N: So I felt like I needed to write a Valentine's Day special since last year I didn't. However I've been having trouble picking which couple to write about, therefore you guys get to choose! :) Just read this chapter and then leave a comment with the pairing you want me to write about. This includes all the rangers from Lightspeed to Wild Force. It can be anyone so for example you can put Jen and Wes (romance) or maybe Carter and Cole (friendship). Whichever pairing gets the most votes by Saturday night will get a chapter on Sunday. I'll consider doing more of your guy's choices but it's all up to you! :) So for now enjoy this little chapter. **

* * *

**Ch.1 All In **

It had been a year since the Time Force rangers had teamed up with the Wild Force rangers, and the Time Force rangers had been sent back to their own time. Jen and Wes had managed to appeal her case to the courts of her time and with the help of Alex had been able to get her to stay in Wes's time zone. Jen had become a part of the Silver Guardians. Meanwhile the Wild Force Rangers had finished off their enemies and completed their assignment and gone back to their normal lives. Taylor had gone back to the air force and hadn't seen Eric since the last time Wes had invited them all over to his house which has almost been a year before.

Taylor was surprised when she received an invitation to Wes and Jen's house for a Valentine's Day party. She idly wondered who would be there, she'd love to see Jen and Wes, she then thought of Eric. She and Eric had become good friends, but once she had gone back to the air force she had lost contact with him completely. She hoped on her computer and messeged Wes back confirming she'd be at the party.

"So who did you invite?" Eric asked as he and Jen sparred.

"Why don't you just ask, what you really want to ask." Jen teased a little out of breath as she knocked him to the ground.

"What are you talking about?" Eric asked, managing to knock her down as well.

"Fine, have it your way." Jen said hitting him. "All the Lightspeed rangers are going to be there, does that answer your question." Jen asked as he pushed her back and she fell back crashing into Wes.

"Woah!" Wes said holding her up with a smile.

"I hate you." Eric said with a smirk and left the two alone.

"What's up with him?" Wes asked smiling.

"He's just mad because he wanted to know if Taylor was coming on Friday, but I didn't tell him." Jen answered.

"You are so mean." Wes said giving her a kiss.

"So are you going?" Cole asked his blonde friend.

"Yeah, I guess it would be cool to see Jen and Wes." Taylor answered.

"Well then we should all take the same car." Cole told her.

"Yeah, sounds good." Taylor said.

"Hey is Ryan going to go to Jen and Wes's party?" Kelsey asked her friend.

"I'm not sure, he might have to work." Dana answered. "Don't worry I'll try to get him to go if he doesn't." Dana said knowingly and gave her friend a smile.

"Thanks Dana, and I have something to tell you." Kelsey said with a bright smile.

"What's that?" Dana asked as she and Kelsey drove home.

"I was talking to Chad who called Joel and he told me that Carter going to go too." Kelsey said.

"That's cool." Dana said trying to be nonchalant.

"You know you want to see him."

"Of course I do he's my friend." Dana smiled.

With that the rangers all got ready for their Valentine's day celebration.

* * *

**E/N: Don't forget to choose a pairing! :)**


	2. Detour

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Rangers or any of the Power Ranger characters.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to the three people, (fallingstar22, kitten9322, and Trish Wayne) that reviewed and put in their request! As promised here is the next chapter, and the couple with the most votes was Eric/Taylor. I will also post up a chapter for Cole and Alyssa for Trish Wayne. So here you are, I hope you enjoy. Sorry for the very late update! Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

**Ch.2 Detour**

Friday night came soon than expected and the former rangers came to Jen and Wes's house; after having dinner and talking Jen and Wes got everyone's attention.

"Ok guys so we came up with a little challenge for everyone to do. You guys in?" Wes asked.

"What kind of challenge?" Joel asked skeptically.

"It's a hunt." Jen said with a smile.

"A hunt for what?" Cole asked curious.

"Are you guys in?" Wes asked with a grin.

"I'm in." Katie piped.

"Me too." Kelsey said.

"Yeah I guess that could be fun." Alyssa said with a smile. After that they all sounded there agreement making Jen and Wes smile brightly.

"Ok then, here are the rules. You'll each be on a time of two except for one group which will have three people. Here are the envelopes each one of you will get, inside is your partners name and some cards. The cards will tell you what you have to do and how many points everything is worth. The max amount of points you can get is 375. You have until midnight to complete the hunt and everything has to be recorded on your phones. Each team will have a watch so that everyone had exactly one hour to complete the hunt." Wes explained.

"Any questions?" Jen asked. They all looked around wondering if anyone had anything to ask.

"Yeah what do we win?" Joel asked always eager to speak up.

"It's a surprise." Jen said with a smile.

"Ok let's get this started." Cole said excited. With that they all got up and went to get their envelopes, eager to find out whose team they were in.

Taylor opened her envelope and rolled her eyes at her then name.

"Really?" Eric asked Jen and Wes who were grinning.

"Really. I'm not thrilled either." Taylor said making him turn to look at her as she spun around and walked away.

"Thanks guys." Eric said and followed Taylor.

"Ok guys set your timers, ready set…go!" Wes instructed and the teams were off.

"Hey wait up!" Eric said catching up to her.

"Come on hurry up slow poke!" Taylor said rushing out and grabbing her keys.

"I'm driving." Eric said trying to take the key away from her.

"Yeah right." Taylor said pulling her hand away and hoping into her yellow mustang. Eric got into the car not all too happy.

"So what's our first thing?" Taylor said putting the car into reverse.

"Uhm…Toy store." He said reading his card and laughing.

"And do what?" Taylor asked suspiciously as she drove away.

"You'll see." Eric said with a chuckle. Taylor drove ask fast as she could to the nearest toy store.

"So how have you been?" Taylor asked.

"Good I've just been working." Eric said.

"You totally fell off the radar after I came back from my air force tour." Taylor commented as they pulled into the parking lot.

"I've been in the same place." Eric said with a smirk, Taylor gave him a face, and turned off her engine. They got off and rushed inside the store.

"Ok now are you going to tell me what it is we have to do here." Taylor asked.

"Nope it's all you, here you are. It's worth fifty points." Eric said smiling and handing her the card.

"You've got to be kidding me." Taylor said after reading the card.

"Go get 'em baby." Eric said with a wink.

"Fine." Taylor said going to the Barbie section, while Eric pulled out his phone and began recording.

She looked back at him and he gave her a bright smile and thumbs up.

"OH MY GOD IT'S BARBIE!" Taylor shouted loudly, making Eric burst out laughing. The people around her looked at her as if she was crazy. She rushed over to Eric and grabbed his arm dragging out of the store.

"Stop laughing!" Taylor said hitting Eric's arm.

"I can't believe you did that!"

"Eric!" Taylor said blushing as they got into the car.

"Ok very funny, give me the envelope." Taylor said irritated. She snatched the envelope out of his hand and looked at the next challenge.

"Ha this one's for you!" Taylor said triumphantly.

"What is it?" Eric asked with an eyebrow raise.

"You have to wear a crown." Taylor said.

"Easy." He said with a smile.

"In public."

"Please, is that a challenge?" Eric asked.

"And you have to shout out 'I'm a pretty princess'" Taylor said with a smirk, and Eric frowned.

"Let's see what would be a good place for you to that?" Taylor asked herself.

"I'm going to kill Jen and Wes." Eric grumbled.

"Oh! I got it!" Taylor said leaving the toy store and driving away.

"Where are we going?" Eric asked.

"You'll see princess." Taylor said.

"You know you really have some anger issues." Erica said looking at her as she drove.

"You're one to talk Mr. Serious." Taylor said.

"Just drive, before I have to give you another ticket." Eric said with a smile.

"And that is why you have to come here to do your dare." Taylor said pulling into a crowed movie theater.

"What are you serious?" Eric asked.

"Very." Taylor said with a smile and got off the car. Eric rolled his eyes and grabbed the crown that had been left in the car.

"Go get 'em baby." Taylor mocked as he went over to the fountain while Taylor recorded. This time it was Taylor who was laughing as Eric grudgingly went over to the fountain.

"Alright, alright, let's go!" Eric said taking her hand and leading her to the car.

"I'm driving." He said opening the passenger door and letting her in.

"Hey!" Taylor said frowning and he went into the driver's seat.

"Read the card." Eric said to her.

"Stop right here." Taylor instructed.

"Why?" Eric asked.

"You'll see, start recording." Taylor said getting off the car. She went over to the dirties car and began writing 'Wash Me', then she rushed back into the car giggling. Eric simply watched her and then began laughing.

"Vandalizing private property." Eric said jokingly.

"Come on Eric!" Taylor said lightly punching his arm.

"Let's get out of here." He said with a smile.

"Ok we have to sing at the top of our lungs in a public place." Taylor said.

"I have an idea where we could go." Eric said driving away.

"And you say I drive too fast." Taylor teased.

"I'm an officer remember." Eric answered. "Look we're here." Eric said and pointed to a building.

"Oh no I don't think so." Taylor said reading the sign.

"Oh yes, we are not losers, so we're doing this." Eric said.

"Not doing it." Taylor repeated.

"Are you scared?"

"No I'm not scared!" Taylor said outraged.

"Then let's go Barbie." Eric winked and got off the car.

"Coming princess." Taylor said with an eye roll. They got into the building and got everything set up and got.

"Give it up for Taylor and Eric!" The announcer said loudly over the crowd.

"I can't believe your making me do this." Taylor whispered to Eric.

"Just sing!" Eric said bringing her up to the stage. The two grabbed there microphones and began to sing. Taylor was surprised that Eric was such a good singer. They finished their challenge and got back into the car. Taylor was the one to drive this time.

"Oh my god Eric, you can sing!" Taylor said impressed.

"What are you talking about?" Eric asked trying to hide a smile.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Taylor said smiling.

"Just read the card." Eric said smiling.

"One of us has to dance with a stranger." Taylor said reading the card.

"Where are we going to find someone to dance with us?" Eric asked.

"Bar?" Taylor suggested.

"It's worth a try." Eric said and drove to the nearest bar.

"We better hurry." Taylor said as they got off.

"Leave this to me." Eric said eyeing a tall burnet near the bar.

"This should be good." Taylor said crossing her arms. She watched as Eric walked over the bar and began talking to the burnet. She could tell that the burnet wasn't interested in Eric at all and was amused at the scene in front of her.

"Hey." A tall handsome guy came over to her and said.

"Hi."

"You look awfully alone here, come here often?" He asked her. Taylor was beginning to get irritated and gave him a fake smile.

"Why don't you at least introduce yourself before hitting on me?" Taylor asked and then thought about their challenge.

"I'm Taylor." She said a little less aggressive.

"Mike." They guy answered.

"You want to dance?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said a little more excitedly than Taylor liked.

"Taylor?" Eric asked going over to them.

"Here." She said with a smirk and shoved the phone in his hand. Eric couldn't help but feel jealous as she walked away with the stranger.

"What was that?" Eric asked when Taylor had returned.

"Just trying to win." Taylor said with a smile.

"We're almost done." Eric said looking at the card since Taylor had taken over driving again.

"Where to?" She asked.

"The cemetery." He said and with that they drove on.

"Let's hurry up and get this over with." Taylor said looking around as they got off the car and went into the cemetery.

"Scared are we?" Eric teased grabbing the light.

"No." Taylor said and made a face at him.

"Whatever you say." Eric said and walked ahead. Taylor rushed after him making him smile.

"So where is the grave?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know we have to find it." Eric answered as he shined the light on the headstones.

"We'll we should start in the back." Taylor suggested.

"Good idea, let's spilt up." Eric said.

"What!?" Taylor asked her voice getting higher.

"I'm kidding scardy cat." Eric said laughing.

"You're a jerk." Taylor said taking away his flash light.

"Hey give me that!" Eric said trying to take away the flash light. He accidently dropped it and the light went out.

"Great know how are we going to find it?" Taylor asked upset.

"Relax, come on follow me." Eric said leading the way. They walked on Taylor tried to stay as close to him as she could manage.

"Ouch!" Taylor said tripping over a sprinkler.

"Careful." Eric grabbed her and steadied her.

"I can't see anything." Taylor said composing herself.

"Here." Eric said and took her hand in his and began walking once more.

"You're freezing." He said as he felt her hand in his.

"Just hurry up and find the grave." Taylor said not liking the focus on her.

"Fine….Look that one looks pretty old." Eric said.

"Good now take the picture and we can go." Eric pulled out his phone and took the picture.

"What's next?" Taylor asked.

"Let me check….oh great!" Eric said a little outraged.

"What?" Taylor asked taking the card on reading it with the little light provided by their phones.

"No way." She said.

"Do you want to lose?" He asked.

"Fine but the second one only." Taylor said.

"Fine by me." Eric said pulling out his phone. "Ready?" He asked nervously.

"Just do it."

Eric placed his phone so it would take the picture and then got closer to Taylor's face. He gave her a small peck on the cheek, but stayed close to her face even after he had taken the picture. They looked at each other neither one saying anything, and holding their breaths as if breathing would shatter the moment. Eric grabbed her waist and brought her close as she wrapped her fingers as they began to kiss passionately. They pulled apart needing air.

"What just happened?" Taylor asked.

"I'm not sure." Eric said, but neither moved away from each other.

"We should…"Eric beagn

"Yeah…" Taylor said, and they began kissing again.

When they arrived back to the house everyone had already arrived.

"What took you two so long?" Wes asked.

"We took a detour, and got…lost." Eric said with a smile, making Taylor smile too.

* * *

**E/N: Thanks for reading hope you liked it. Leave your thoughts on the comment box, it's always cool to hear from you:)**


End file.
